Gossip Girls
by teknikmastarna
Summary: Gossip...


Serena såg på Nate. De hade varit vänner länge men hon hade aldrig insett vad hon verkligen kände för honom förrän nu efter Dans död. Sedan Dan dog i bilolyckan har Nate tagit hand om Serena och varit där för henne. Det har väckt känslor för Nate som hon känner igen. Hon har känt liknande för Nate förut, de har trotts allt ett förflutet tillsammans.

Serena skulle ha konfronterat sina känslor till Nate för länge sen om det inte var för att han hade en flickvän, en flickvän som Serena aldrig har träffat. Men idag ska hon få träffa denna tjej som tar Nate från henne. Det plingar till i Nate's mobil. Hon är här. Nate's flickvän är här utanför resturangen på Upper East Side i New York. För att träffa Serena. Serena blev helt plötsligt nervös. Vad kommer Nates flickvän tycka om Serena? Hon ser en ung tjej med blont hår gå in på restaurangen. Nate ställer sig upp och vinkar. Hon ser dom och börjar leende gå mot deras håll. När hon kommer närmre inser Serena att hon har träffat Nates mystiska flickvän tidigare. Många gånger. Det är Dans lilla syster, Jenny. Fanfanfanfanfan. Snälla säg att det är ett missförstånd och att det inte är Jenny som är Nates flickvän. Helvete. När Jenny kommer fram till Serena och Nate böjer sig Nate fram och ger Jenny en puss på munnen. Okej det är inte ett missförstånd, Jenny är Nates flickvän. Serena sliter sig ur tankarna och reser sig upp för att ge Jenny en kram. Serena kan inte koncentrera sig på vad som sägs och bara nickar och ler. Efter ett tag säger Jenny nånting och Nate och Jenny går ut. Serena kan se dom utanför resturagen. De pratar ett tag men Serena vet inte riktigt hur länge. Serena ser hur Jenny ställer sig på tå och ger Nate en puss på kinden och sedan går.

Nate går in till resurangen igen. Han ser ledsen ut. Vad dom änpratade om måste det ha varit nånting dåligt. Vad har hänt? Vad var det Jenny sa? När Nate kommer fram till Serena sätter han sig bara tyst vid bordet. Han säger ingenting och det blir en stunds tystnad innan Serena vågar bryta den.

-Vad har hänt? frågade Serena

-Jenny ska flytta till England.

-Ska du följa med henne?

-Nej jag kan inte lämna mamma… och dig

-Mig? Nate jag vill inte vara ett hinder för dig och Jenny. Åk om du vill vara med henne

-Du är inget hinder, det är jag, jag kan bara inte lämna dig.

-Varför?

-Serena...jag älskar dig, alltså inte som en vän, mer än en vän.

Serena blev chockad. Nate älskar henne, på samma sätt som hon älskar Nate. Serena böjde sig snabbt fram mot Nate och kysste honom över bordet.

-Det gör jag också, svarade hon.

Nu snurrade allt i Serenas huvud. Allt hände så fort och plötsligt och det känns så underbart men också så overkligt. Så overkligt.

Med den tanken vaknar Serena upp ur dagdrömmen. Hon har en klump i magen. Overkligt, jo det var det. Nate står fortfarande kvar ute med Jenny. Jenny ger honom en puss på munnen och går iväg. Han kommer tillbaka in till resturangen småleende. Nate sätter sig vid bordet leende. Nu kan den här dagen inte bli värre.

-Serena jag behöver fråga dig något.

-Okej, vad?

-Vad tycker du om den här till Jenny? frågar Nate samtidigt som han tar fram en ask ur fickan. Han öppnar asken och där i ligger en ring. Jo tydligen kunde dagen bli värre. Klumpen i Serenas mage blev större. Nu känner hon hur hon börjar känna sig gråtfärdig. Hon får inte fram några ord.

-Serena..?

-Jag...denärjättefin, sa Serena och gick ur resturangen.

Hon försöker vinka in en taxi men Nate hinner ikapp henne.

-Serena är något fel?

-Jag…

Antingen så berättar hon hur hon känner eller så ljuger hon och får leva med det i resten av sitt liv. Att ljuga låter bättre.

-Jag kom på att mamma ska ha en brunch idag så jag måste hem. Men ringen var verkligen fin.

-Tack din åsikt betyder mycket.

-Mm…

En taxi svängde in till trottoar kanten och Nate öppnar dörren åt Serena.

-Hej då, lycka till på brunchen, sa Nate leende.

-Hej då, lycka till med Jenny, sa Serena med ett sorgset leende och gave Nate en kram.

När Serena hoppade in i taxin började hon känna sig gråtfärdig.

-Mot flygplatsen.

När taxin åkte iväg började hon gråta. Men hon skulle bli okej. Speciellt efter två veckor i Bahamas utan någon Nate. Ja det blir bra.


End file.
